maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Episodes Throughout the Years
This is a list of MAD episodes throughout the years, from 2010 to 2013 so far. '2010' #[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']] (MAD Series Premiere - the very beginning) #[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]' ' #[[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']]' ' #[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']]' ' #[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']]' ' #[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']]' ' #[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']]' ' #[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']]' ' #[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']]' ' #[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']]' ' #[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']]' ' #[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] (First Christmas episode of MAD!) '2011' #[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]' ' #[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']]' ' #[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']]' ' #[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']]' ' #[[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man']]' ' #[[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']]' ' #[[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']]' ' #[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']]' ' #[[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']]' ' #[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']]' ' #[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']]' ' #[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']]' ' #[[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']]' ' #[[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] (MAD Season 1 Finale!) #[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']]' '(MAD Season 2 Premiere) #[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']]' ' #[[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']]' ' #[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']]' ' #[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']]' ' #[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']]' ' #[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']]' ' #[[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']]' ' #[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']]' '(First Halloween episode of MAD!) #[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']]' ' #[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']]' '(Special ape episode-- or should we say "special ape-isode!") #[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']]' ' #[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']]' ' #[[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16']]' ' #[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] (Second Christmas episode of MAD!) '2012' #[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']]' ' #[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']]' ' #[[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']]' ' #[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']]' ' #[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']]' ' #[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']]' ' #[[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']]' ' #[[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']]' ' #[[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']]' ' #[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']]' ' #[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash']] (MAD Season 2 Finale!) #[[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']] (MAD Season 3 Premiere) #[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash']]' ' #[[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation']]' ' #[[Betty White and the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Betty White and the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters']]' ' #[[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus']]' ' #[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie |'This Means War Machine / iCharlie ']] #[[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild']]' ' #[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']]' ' #[[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Average-ers / Legend of Dora']]' '(The first episode that lured MAD into the CN Thursday Night Death Slot... luckily, it survived.) #[[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest']]' ' #[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro']]' ' #[[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon']]' ' #[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S |'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S ']] #[[The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go! |'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go! ']] #[[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan']] (Second Halloween episode of MAD!) #[[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths']]' '(the lost and delayed episode of MAD) #[[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans']]' ' #[[The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm|'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm']]' ' #[[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge']]' ' #[[Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar|'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar']] (Third Christmas episode of MAD, and the final Thursday episode!) '2013' #[[Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project|'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project']]' '(The first episode in which MAD got back to Mondays!) #[[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors']]' ' #'Twilight: Breaking Down / Gollum On' #'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' #'James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' (Premiering Monday night at 8:30 PM / 7:30 PM Central) #'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars: Earned Stripes' (MAD Season 3 Finale!) (Premiering Monday, March 4, 2013 at 8:30 PM / 7:30 PM Central) Trivia *The first 12 episodes of MAD Season 1 premiered three years ago in 2010, and the other 14 episodes of MAD Season 1 premiered next year in 2011, which was two years ago. *The first 15 episodes of MAD Season 2 premiered two years ago in 2011, and the other 11 episodes MAD Season 2 premiered next year in 2012, which was last year. *The first 20 episodes of MAD Season 3 premiered last year in 2012, the other four episodes of MAD Season 3 premiered, and the next episode of MAD Season 3 will premiere on Monday night at 8:30 PM. And also, the MAD Season 3 Finale will premiere next month on Monday, March 4, 2013 at 8:30 PM. *So far, 76 episodes of MAD had aired throughout the years. Two more episodes and we'll be up to 78.